


Jealousy Bites

by LadyCosmos



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, entry, jealous Haru, makoharu fesitval, maruka prompt fill, possessive Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCosmos/pseuds/LadyCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is jealous of the attention Makoto is receiving and wants to do something to stop it.  However, his plans nearly backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Bites

A/N: Thanks so much to [tetsurokurou](http://tetsuro.co.vu) for being my beta and putting up with me.

Prompt fill for [this](http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/70939607756/established-makoharu-makotos-getting-attention-from) post.

___________________________________________________________________________________

“Ah!  Thank you so much, Tachibana-kun.”

Haru turned to watch as Makoto entered the classroom behind the class representative.  Both were carrying boxes of supplies he assumed came from the store room.  Holding back a sigh of irritation, Haru jerked his head back towards the window, pretending he hadn’t been watching.

“It’s no problem at all, Imada-san.  I’m glad to be able to help.” Haru’s teeth grated as he listened to Makoto assure the girl for the tenth time that week.  It was becoming more than irritating; it was becoming problematic.

“I just feel so bad for having you help all the time.  It’s just you’re the tallest in the class so it’s easier for you to find the supplies.”  The same excuse every time.  It was doubtful that every supply they needed was on the top shelves, and Makoto surely had to have realized by now that other people could have been asked to help.  But that was Tachibana Makoto for you.  Eager to help anyone in need even if it was inconvenient or made his boyfriend upset.

Not that Haru had let Makoto know he was upset.  It wasn’t as if Makoto was taking the interest the class rep showed in him seriously.  In fact, Haru thought Makoto seemed rather oblivious to it.  When it came to himself, Makoto could be rather dense.  It had taken a long month of coddling and reassuring and then just pinning Makoto to the bed and kissing him until he couldn’t breathe for Haru to get him to understand that Haru wanted him.

So the class rep could flirt and try all she want.  Makoto would just never get it.

But that didn’t stop the jealousy from rising deep within Haru and twisting his stomach into knots.

Makoto was his.  Plain and simple.  And even if Haru trusted him with every fiber of his being, it didn’t mean that he had to like watching his boyfriend getting hit on.

But, Haru reasoned as he watched the distant waves, maybe she would realize Makoto just wasn’t interested and give up soon.  It wouldn’t be long before everything was back to normal and Haru would stop feeling that roil of jealousy in his stomach.

++

Imada never got the hint.  And to top it off, it appeared as though every other girl in the entire school had suddenly decided they liked Makoto.

Haru wasn’t one to show his emotions easily but, with the increasing attention his boyfriend was receiving, he couldn’t hide his frustration.  The worst part was, Makoto seemed to have no idea what was causing his irritation.

“Did you burn your mackerel again, Haru?” Makoto nudged him as they walked to school.  Exasperated, Haru glared at Makoto before turning to the ocean. “Then, maybe it’s because the pool is going to close soon?  That must be what’s making you cranky.”

“I’m not cranky.” Haru huffed, still not looking at Makoto.  And with a gentle laugh, Makoto didn’t mention it again.

Haru didn’t know what he was more annoyed with: Makoto’s inability to recognize why Haru was irritated or the girls who had suddenly developed an interest in his boyfriend.  And if Haru were to be honest with himself, it wouldn’t be fair to be upset at either.

It wasn’t Makoto’s fault Haru was keeping his jealousy to himself.  But what was Haru supposed to say?  “Please tell the entire school to stop flirting with you because you’re off-limits?”  That would only raise questions neither of them were comfortable answering.  And if Makoto couldn’t tell all those girls he was already taken, how were they supposed to know there was no use flirting with him?

And so Haru endured the blatant requests of help by their female classmates. Outside of class, he had to ignore the love confessions Makoto had to refuse almost once a week.   At practice, he put up with the girls asking him for tips on the backstroke.  It was a never ending cycle that made Haru’s life miserable.

What was worse was that he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“That’s the fifth love confession Mako-chan’s received this month.” Nagisa murmured when Makoto arrive to practice late, apologizing to Kou profusely as he hurried to the locker room. “How many more do you think he’ll get?”

Haru drifted closer to the side of the pool, pretending not to be interested in the conversation.  Kou titled her head to the side, her fingers rapping on the clipboard in though.

“I heard a rumor going around that Makoto-senpai is waiting for the perfect girl.”

“Eh?!” Nagisa and Rei cried in unison, a brilliant blush breaking out on Rei’s face as the gossip continued.

“Then, all those girls are confessing because…” The question hung in the air unfinished as Kou sagely nodded her head.

“Yes!  That’s absolutely correct!  Each girl thinks she might be the one Makoto-senpai is waiting for.”

“That must be hard for Mako-chan and Haru-chan,” Nagisa spoke softly, for once seemingly aware of his surroundings. “I mean, it’s not like they can say anything.”

There was a murmured consensus as Haru ducked under the water.

Even if they couldn’t let it be known that Makoto was already dating Haru, he didn’t want to think that he had to put up with all the extra attention his boyfriend was getting.  The past three months had been excruciating, and Haru was sure he’d go mad if it continued until graduation.

Haru watched as the bubbles he blew in the water rose to the surface.  Even if they couldn’t say anything, that didn’t mean there wasn’t a way to show Makoto was taken.  Surfacing, Haru watched as Makoto exited the locker room and chatted with Kou, Nagisa, and Rei as he stretched.

The urge to mark Makoto as his was so sudden and strong, Haru nearly sucked in a mouthful of water.  Sputtering, he braced himself on the edge of the pool and forced his heart to calm down.  But the more he watched Makoto - watched how the muscles on his back tensed and released with each stretch, watched how he jumped into the pool to get into his starting position, watched how his back arched as he pushed himself off the wall and dove into the water – the more certain he was that he needed to leave a visible claim on that body.

The only problem was Haru had no idea what he was doing.

++

The first attempt at leaving a hickey on Makoto ended in utter failure.

Instead of the sultry atmosphere he was intending, Haru somehow managed to turn their make-out session into a tickle war.  He supposed it started when he had started kissing Makoto’s neck.  Instead of the moans and gasps he was hoping to hear, Makoto had chuckled.  Even giggled at one point.

Frustrated, Haru changed his approach and tried to bite his boyfriend’s neck.  That had made Makoto turn over and bury his face in the pillow.  Undeterred, Haru had latched on to the other side of his neck and tried sucking.  It was a lot more difficult than he had imagined and his lips slid over Makoto’s skin instead of creating the suction he thought was necessary to make a hickey.

Unable to stop laughing, Makoto had dug his fingers into Haru’s side inadvertently tickling him.  Haru began to shake as he tried to contain his laughter, intent on making his mark, but Makoto’s interests had changed.  It was only after he left the Tachibanas’ that he realized he hadn’t left one mark on Makoto.

The second attempt was better – it didn’t end in a tickle fight – but still an utter failure.  This time, instead of making Makoto laugh, Haru had bitten too hard and actually drew blood. 

Freaked out, they had spent the rest of the night staunching the blood – did neck wounds always bleed so much? – and trying to think of a good explanation for WHY Makoto had a large bandage on his neck.  Haru had never felt more embarrassed and ashamed even though Makoto assured him he was all right and it wasn’t that big of a deal.

By the third failed attempt, Haru decided he needed some practice.  Only, he wasn’t sure how you were supposed to practice giving someone a hickey without using them.

Maybe he could ask for tips, he considered briefly before tossing the thought aside.  If he had trouble letting Makoto know he was bothered by the constant attention he received, how was he supposed to ask someone for tips on making a hickey?  And even if he got tips, he would still need someone or something to practice on.

Lowering himself further in the bath, Haru considered his options.  Either he could continue to try with Makoto and possibly hurt him or he could practice on someone else and risk Makoto finding out.  Neither option was appealing.

Raising his arm to flick at the dolphin floating next to him, Haru had a sudden flash of inspiration.

If he couldn’t practice on someone else, why not practice on himself?  That way he could make all the mistakes he needed until he had the method perfected.  It was winter dress at school, and the pool was closed, so no one would see his arms.  He could practice as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted, and as much as he needed.

Tentatively, Haru brought his arm to his mouth and bit down.  It hurt a bit but after watching his bite mark slowly disappear, Haru knew this was going to take longer than he thought.

++

The door slammed open under the weight of the boys.  They bumped awkwardly into the doorframe, then the desk, and bookshelf, as they made their way into the room without breaking their kiss.

Haru felt dizzy and breathless with desire.  He clutched at Makoto’s back, relishing in the way his muscles moved beneath his hands.  He loved when Makoto lay on top of him as they made out so he could watch and touch Makoto’s back all he wanted.  It wasn’t a secret between the two that Haru had a back fetish and Makoto took full advantage of it.  Sometimes, at practice, it felt as though Makoto were taunting him when they stretched or when he practiced his starting position.

He was caught off-guard when his knees hit the edge of the mattress.  For a moment, Haru thought he was going to hit the wall but Makoto’s arms tightened around him and held him up.  It was an uncomfortable position so, slowly, Haru lowered himself and Makoto to the bed, tugging Makoto’s shirt off on the way.

They lay there for a moment, Makoto braced above Haru as they stared at each other.  Slowly, Haru took in Makoto’s neck and chest, licking his lips at the thought of touching him, kissing him, and marking him.  It had taken a lot more practice than he had anticipated, but Haru had finally managed to figure out how to create a hickey.  And now, he was more than ready to put his hard work to use.

Reaching up, he laced his fingers behind Makoto’s neck and pulled him down.  Makoto smiled gently before pressing his lips to Haru’s.  The sounds Makoto made sent chilling thrills down through Haru’s body while his touch left his skin feeling scorched.  Bucking up into Makoto’s hands, Haru pulled out of their kiss with a cry.

Makoto chuckled against his throat, leaving butterfly kisses just behind his ear.  Large hands climbed up Haru’s sides and chest, fingers grazing over every piece of exposed skin as Haru’s shirt was pulled off.  The way Makoto looked at Haru made his stomach flip and clench in a weird, but good, way.

Bracing himself on his arms, Makoto lowered his body to Haru’s, hissing at the sensation of their bare chests touching.  Languidly, Haru captured Makoto’s lips.  Warm breath puffed against Haru’s cheek and his eyes closed contentedly.  Just as he started to move to Makoto’s jaw, Makoto pulled away.  Haru gazed up into the most erotic smirk he had ever seen on Makoto.  

It sent a shot of arousal straight to his groin.

His breathing becoming ragged, Haru reached out for his lover but was stopped when Makoto grabbed his wrist and pressed his lips to it.  With a sigh, Haru leaned back into the bed and watched as Makoto licked, kissed, and nipped his way down his arm.  But when Makoto got mid-forearm, he stopped short and pulled back slightly.

“Haru?” He asked, voice husky and deep in a way that made Haru’s breath catch.

“Mmmm?”Haru closed his eyes in contentment as he ran his fingers through Makoto’s hair.

“What are these?”

 _Shit_.

Haru’s eyes flew open when Makoto’s grip tightened around his wrist, twisting his arm around.  He had forgotten about the bites marks and hickeys he’d left on his arms as he had practiced.  With the stress of school and upcoming exams, there just hadn’t been time for them to be intimate and Haru had grown used to the site of the bruises.

“Haru…are these hickeys?” Makoto’s voice dropped another octave and, really, who could blame Haru for being more aroused?

Blushing from embarrassment and arousal, Haru turned his head away and unconsciously tried to pull his arms back.  He was met with surprising resistance as Makoto’s grip tightened and he pulled Haru’s arms rather forcefully. 

“I didn’t make these, Haru.” Makoto’s voice was soft and deep with a rough edge to it Haru had never heard before.  Glancing at Makoto through his eyelashes, Haru saw something dark and fierce flash through green eyes.  He bit his lip hard to keep from groaning out loud.

Haru couldn’t speak.  He tried to force the explanation out of his mouth but his voice wouldn’t work.  Licking his lips, Haru tugged at Makoto’s grip again.  All coherent thought flew out of his head as Makoto leaned down, his hair brushing Haru’s cheek, and practically growled in his ear.

“Who gave you these, Haru?” It was exceptionally irritating that the more possessive Makoto became, the more it turned Haru on because he really needed to explain that no, he hadn’t cheated on Makoto, and the bruises on his arms were because he felt just as possessive of his boyfriend and had wanted to do something about it.  Instead, all Haru could do was whine in the back of his throat and jerk his hips against Makoto’s.

Just as Makoto started to pull away, the pressure releasing on Haru’s wrists, Haru managed to find his voice.

“…for Makoto…” he muttered, turning his face away once more in embarrassment.

He could feel the tension thrumming in Makoto’s body as he hovered at the edge of the bed.  Makoto said nothing and Haru knew he was waiting for a full explanation.  Cautiously, he reached out and hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Makoto’s pants, not pulling him closer but not letting him get further away.

“I made them.” Haru peeked sideways at Makoto as he begun. “I don’t like the way people look at you and talk to you.  I don’t want to share Makoto and wanted everyone to know you’re off limits.”

Haru frowned.  He wanted to say more - to explain that the hickeys were from practice so he could do it to Makoto – but now that he tried to put it to words, it seemed so dumb. 

“But you didn’t know how, so you practiced on yourself.” Makoto spoke for him, his fingers trailing down the inside of Haru’s arms, resting in his palms.  He released a heavy sigh and smiled gently at Haru. “You could have just said something.  Or practiced on me.  I wouldn’t have minded.”

Haru stared at his boyfriend, heart leaping in his chest as Makoto leaned over him once more, pinning his arms to the mattress.  The dark, possessive glint returned to his eyes as they followed the bite marks down Haru’s arms.  A shiver of desire shook Haru as Makoto stared into his eyes, a smirk gracing his lips.

“But seeing these marks on you makes me upset.  I should be the only one marking Haru like this.” Haru let out a shaky breath as Makoto’s lips gently brushed his ear. “Isn’t that right, Haru?”

As Makoto’s teeth latched on to the muscle at the junction of his neck and shoulder, Haru barely had a chance to hope Makoto would have the decency to remember that the mark shouldn’t be _too_ visible

 


End file.
